


The Savior

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: The Savior [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frustration, John Silver knows too much, Love, M/M, Male Prostitution, Molly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first five chapters of my own story about Billy Bones journey to the Walrus and how his life changed. If you find the timeline or disposition confusing, let me know.</p><p>Part 2: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6885484<br/>Part 3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6906526<br/>Part 4: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6921040</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Savior

This is my first fandom ever, and it's also the first time I've ever written something fictional in English outside school, since it's not my native language, so please have patience with the language! This piece of work takes place in this timeline: Billy as a 14 year old, being captured by the Navy - Billy as a 17 year old, found by Captain Flint and his crew - Billy as a 21 year old, being a part of the Walrus crew since four years. The note "Present day B21" means Billy as a 21 year old, "Four years earlier B17" means Billy just before, or just in time for, meeting Captain Flint for the first time. "Present day" is, to be clear, not referring to our modern time.

 

 **Chapter 1 (Present day, B21)**  
It had been four years now. Billy took a deep breath, leaning against the rail. He’d never thought this aught to be his life. Not in a million years. Long ago, it seemed now. He close his eyes. The memories came back as he felt the salty wind to his face. His home, his parents, the life he had back in London, all those years ago. Young he was, too young to be the bosun, some said. Not to his face, thou. Since his first day on Captain Flints ship, Billy Bone had been a respected and well liked member of the crew. Didn’t laugh, neither drink much, but he was the one making the extra effort to make people feel good. Harsh words rarely came from the young mans mouth, neither did he treat anyone with more or less respect than the others.

Billy Bones they called him, tall and scrawny lad as he was the day they found him. He took a quick look up the ship. Flint was talking to Joji, once almost as thin as himself. Now the hard, but free life at sea, with the benefits of a pirates better rations and share of prices, had have them both filled out. Billy thought of his parents. If he’d ever see them again, he doubted it, they wouldn’t recognize him. Fourteen years he was that day, when he was press ganged, doomed to three years of pure hell in the hands of the royal navy. He’d stopped crying early, knowing somehow in his heart he’d never see them again.

”Billy! Get up there, will ya?”

It was Joji, of course. Whenever Billy seemed to get trapped in his memories, staring out at the see, Joji would be there, pulling him back to reality. They’d soon be reaching Tortuga and it was almost time to tare the sails. As he climbed, his gaze reached Flint, looking at him from the from the rudder. The hard green eyes, as always, made him shiver. It was a relief that they’d soon see shore.

 

 **Chapter 2 (Present day, B21)**  
”It’s a fucking mystery, you know that!”

Dooley pointed his finger at Billy. Some of the crew laughed, some pretended they didn’t hear. Silver just shook his head and threw a glance at Billy, as if saying ”how the fuck is it that he doesn’t know?”. Billy smiled halfhearted back at the quartermaster and finished his drink. He wasn’t in the mood for more drinking, nor any company. He used to grab a drink with the crew as soon as they reached Nassau or Tortuga, but in the latter, he’d always disappear after a while, leaving his camrades to their pleasures while slipping away to the one brothel noone in his crew used to visit.

A quick fuck, nothing more. The Madame smiled at him, as he entered.  
  
”Pat! He’s here!”

Billy smiled back. Patrick had been his only steady fuck the last two years. The one redhead of all male whores in Tortuga. Pretty enough and a good fuck, but a horrible kisser. Every time they fucked, Billy used to close his eyes, thinking of Flint. A mystery, the latest recruit had said. Billy sighed heavily as he reached climax, hearing Patrick moan beneath him. No fucking mystery to anyone else, he could have said. Not to anyone except Flint. It wasn’t as if Billy was the only crewman on the Walrus, seeking the company of men in this way. At least two or three of them preferred both the company of both men and women in bed. The only difference between them, was that Billy was the only one secretly wishing for the captains company.

”You thinking of something particular?”

Patrick looked at him with a teasing glimpse in his eyes

”Just tired. Had some rough weeks out there.”

”Still longing for Flint?”

Billy turned around, suddenly angry.

”Is that any of your business?”

”Jesus, Billy… How long has it been? Five years?”

”Four. Shut up about it, will ya.”

He pulled up his trousers, digging out the coins and lay them beside Patrick's clothes.

”Three pieces is it? I’ll make it four if you promise never to mention the captain again.”

Patrick gave him a nod and smiled, as if he secretly felt sorry for Billy.

”My door is always open for you, my love”, he said and stroke Billy on the arm. ”You take care now, will ya?”

Billy gently touched the whores arm, where a fresh bruise made it blue and swollen.

”Who did this?”

”Doesn’t matter.”

”Who, Patrick?”

”You won’t shut up about it? Alright then, t’was Johnny Hall. On Naft's crew. The tall one.”

”That bald, fat bastard? I’ll kill him!”

”Please, don’t. He’s one of our best costumers. Not as good as you, but at least he comes more than once a every three months.”

Billy frowned.

”Like it’s my fault we almost always go to Nassau.” He reached out and gave the man on the bed a kiss, more concerned than loving. ”Tell that bastard I don’t give a fuck how much he pays you. If he hurt you again, I’ll make him regret it. You take care now, promise? ”

”Always have. I’m more concerned about you.”

”Me?” Billy stopped halfway through his shirt. ”There’s nothing to worry about me.”

”Like it’s a total coincidence you visit the only redhead male whore every time you reach Tortuga? Come on, Billy, I’m not stupid.”

”Too bad. You’re prettier when you don’t try to think.”

”Come back next time, my love.”

As Billy shut the door, he suddenly felt a sense of absolute emptiness.

 

 **Chapter 3 (Present day, B21)**  
The nights on the ship were calming. How could it be that? Billy could never really understand how something that was linked to so many painful memories, could be comfortable. As he lay in his hammock, slowly going to rest, his tired brain started to remember. It didn’t happen that often these days and usually he used to grab a drink when the memories went too strong, but tonight he was almost alone under deck, as most of the crew rumbled around Tortuga and the rest had their watch duty. The captain surely slept in his cabin, totally unaware of the distresssing thoughts running through his bosuns mind.

He was just a kid back then. A fourteen years old, stupid kid handling out the forbidden pamphlets his parents used to print in secret. A good kid, a smart kid they alwas said, tought him to read and write. To embrace the ideas of a more tolerant world. A free world. Then the navy came that day, press ganging not only him but a lot of other boys and he never saw his parents again.

The stinking ship, the burning sun, the shackles carving wounds into his flesh. In the beginning, he cried a lot. He wasn’t the only one being press ganged, not the only one crying silently in the dark of night. They all got their share of the quartermasters whip, the bosuns malicious tongue and the captains brutal punishments. They all bared grief over lost loved ones, they’d probably never see again. The day their ship got captured by Flint and his crew, the torment finally stopped and Billy hadn’t looked back since. Today was different, thou. In the loneliness under deck the memories made him feel miserable. Four years since the last lash of the whip, and despite all the good things the pirate life had brought him, he could still feel the emptiness hit him, like a punch in the guts. He rose up from the hammock, went up to catch some air, but despite the cool wind and the peace on deck, the pictures from his past flickered before his eyes…

 

 _(Four years earlier, B17)_  
”Listen up, boys! This is the moment you have a choice, maybe the first real one in your miserable lives.”

He could hear the raw voice from above, as he lie in the dark corner of the captains cabin. T’was the best quarters on the ship, but the only comfort Billy had ever knowned there, was the hard floor, the chains and the fists of the captain. Today was no different. They’d been captured, no mistake, and he’d heard the crew screaming the name ”Flint” with panic in their voices. Panic wasn’t was he was feeling himself. Not now.

He’d felt it the day the press ganged him, the day he left shore locked in chains down below and during the first weeks of torture. ’Cause torture it was, being lashed, starved and working endless hours of hard labor with sun burning on still fresh wounds. Torture it was, knowing he’d never see his parents again, knowing they’d been looking for him everywhere and then, maybe, hear fragments of the truth. Someone that had seen a young boy with pamphlets getting caught by the authorities. Someone who’d recognize him from the market, maybe mentioned it for one of the merchants who’d realize it was the Manderly boy. No, being captured by pirates couldn’t be any worse than this.

”Is this everyone?” the raw voice roared and Billy shivered. He had no place to hide, no chance to escape. Not with the chains around his wrists. If they sank the ship, and he didn’t doubt they would, he could only wish to be dead before surfing the slow torture of drowning. He tried to move, only to freeze with pain once again.His legs didn’t obey, his arms were beaten black and blue and he was weak from the starvation and beating. As he heard the footsteps, he curled back in the corner, holding his arms in an old self comforting position, to try and stop the shivering. The door went up less brutal than he’d expected and the heavy steps stopped just in front of him.

”Jesus… what the fuck has he done to you?”

”Mr. Gates, what have you found?”

More steps, the same voice talking to someone called Gates and suddenly Billy felt a light touch on his arm. He shivered once more, tighten his sore body, trying to prepare for more pain. It would soon be over, he would’n last long… Please, please, just kill me now, he screamed inside.

The hand moved up to his face, lifted it softly.  
  
”Look at me, kid.”

As he opened his swollen eyes, he saw a ginger man with green, almost cat like eyes looking at him. It was a look of anger. Anger and concern. Billy blinked, unused to the light as he was after the days locked down here, and tried to meet the mans gaze.

”Who did this to you? The captain?”

He nodded, only to feel another flash of pain from his aching neck and back. There was dried blood on his shirt and he grimaced, tried to stop the tears. The ginger man turned to the older one.

”Prepare the cargo, I’ll see to this.”

”We won’t leave him here, captain.”

T’was no question and the ginger man frowned.

”Of course not. Now get it done already.”

The older man tossed the ginger the keys and left. As the chains were removed, the ginger carefully swept one of the captains blankets around Billy and softly pulled him to his chest. That’s when he lost it. The long years of pain, misery and grief flushed over him as he felt the first gentle touch since leaving home that day and he sobbed heart wrenching, burying his face in the pirate captains shirt. He didn’t care what they’d eventually do to him. For all that matters, they could just shoot him right where he was or leave him to starve to death. Nothing could be worse than the previous years.

 

 **Chapter 4 (B17)**  
”So, you’re finally awake.”

Billy looked up. The muddy picture got contours as he slowly came to his senses. He tried to rise, only to feel the sharp sting from the back and he sunk back. The man talking to him, who was he? And where was he?

”Where am I?”

”The Walrus. You’ve slept for almost four days.”

”Four days…? What happened?”

”You don’t remember?”

The light was still a bit sharp to his eyes, even thou he was under deck. Under deck… of course. But this wasn’t his hammock, nor the hard floor in the captains cabin. The captain… Suddenly it all came back and he remembered. He tried to rise once again. The pain almost teared his eyes.

”Lay still. You’ve been badly beaten. Luckily we have a good surgeon on the Walrus, but you need to rest for a while longer.”

”Who are you?”

The ginger man smiled halfhearted, as if the question pained him.

”You’ve heard my name, I’m sure. I’m captain Flint. James Flint.”

Billy draw breath, confused, scared and grateful at the same time. Flint stopped smiling and took his hand.

”You’ve heard the stories, I can see that. And the fact that you’re no longer in chains, nor in your former captains claws anymore, but being taken care of by one of the most notorious pirates in the Caribbean, makes you confused. Am I right?”

Billy nodded, to shocked and sore to find words. Flint, still holding his hand, looked at him with an expression of sheer compassion.

”Many on this ship know all to well what a life in the hands of the British Navy is like. It’s true we’re violent and dangerous men, but at least we don’t inflict pain on our owns. Our brothers. When you’re feeling stronger you can decide if you’d like to join us.”

Billy remain silent, didn’t know what to answer. Flint looked concerned.

”How old are you, kid?

”Seventeen.”

”Jesus… And how long have you been in that shit hole?”

”Three… three years. I was fourteen when they came… I’m sorry I…”

The situation was utterly confusing, the world seemed to spin around and his body felt as if it had been torn to pieces. His guts made a turn and he puked all over the floor, as well as the Captains boots. Billy covered his head and shrunk, preparing for a beating, but it never came. Instead he felt the soothing touch of a cold, wet cloth as the Captain carefully cleansed his face.

”You don’t have to be afraid anymore. As I said, we don’t torture the crew here. And not kids either, whether belonging to us or not. You can remain with us for now, If you don’t want to get off in Nassau or Port Royal, of course. Do you have family?”

Billy swallowed.

”No… I mean, I don’t know. That day, when they took me… Never saw’em again.”

Couldn’t seem to stop the tears. T’was the exhaustion, the pain and the fever, he thought in his muddy condition. The Captain remain quite, waiting in silence for the crying to stop, as he softly stroke his shorn hair. After what seemed like hours, Billy finally came to rest.

 

 **Chapter 5 (Present day, B21)  
** ”Still awake, are you?”

Billy turned. John Silver, with his sneaky smile, had come up by the rail, interrupting his thoughts. It irritated Billy, being drawn out like this, as if Silver could see his most secret and painful memories in broad daylight, thou t’was still dawn.

”What do you want?”

”Don’t need to be all cranky, Billy. You almost sound like the captain.”

”Maybe it’s because you’re a fucking pain in the ass, sneaking around all the time.”

”Well, someone need to keep an eye on stuff around here. ”

Billy frowned.

”Don’t even try. You may be fooling the others, but not me. Go fake your concern somewhere else. I have no secrets for you to play with.”

Silver laughed quietly.

”True that, Billy. You have no secrets for me.”

”What’s that suppose to mean?”

Billy turned around and faced the quartermaster. He never seemed to get used to the idea of not having Gates around anymore. Silver had grown far from that intriguing, boyish smiling, awful cook who’d joined their crew those years ago and Billy respected the man now. Still, he missed Gates. Silver’s look was one of equal amounts of concern and teasing.

”You know, not all on this crew are as thick headed as Turk and Dooley. Every time we’re in Nassau, you are the last one visiting the brothels and the first to leave ’em. Whenever we’re in Tortuga you disappear quicker than a drink and the Captain look as if he’s about to punch the first one getting near him.”

”What are you talking about?”

”Jesus, Billy… You and the captain. I swear sometimes I want to slam your thick heads together. At least then you’d get to touch each other.”

Billy’s throat went thick, the mouth ran dry. Silver looked at him, with a glimpse of sympathy, no mistaken.

”You know I hate him.”

He didn’t know why he said it. As close as a confession could be, even i Silver clearly knew it already. The one legged quartermaster gazed out on the water.

”No, you don’t. Or maybe you do, for some part, but that’s not all of it. How many years now?”

Billy swallowed. Suddenly he felt that aching feeling in his body again, carefully hidden from everyone. At least that’s what he’d thought.

”Five.”

Silver sighed and shook his head, looking incredulously at him.

”Five fucking years… Jesus, Billy! No wonder you look so fucking dull.”

”Don’t need your pity.”

”I don’t pity you. I’m pissed. You’re the only one he gives a shit about and you just… I don’t know. Try to act like it doesn’t matter, when every man who’s not either blind or incredibly stupid, can see what’s going on! I knew you weren't a brainy, but this is just too fucking ridiculous.”

Normally, Billy wouldn’t let that pass. You didn’t call him stupid without consequences, but this time there was no use. Maybe he was stupid, for longing for the Captain all these years thinking no one took notice, but rather that than take the risk of being rejected. Burying his feelings hurt, but he didn’t think he could stand to make more of a fool out of himself. He’d never face the Captain or the crew again if that happened. He sighed and went away from Silver.

”Seeing the Captain?”

”Go fuck yourself, Silver.”

***

TBC if you are interested. I have three more chapters ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I have already three more chapters almost ready, so if you like my work and want to keep reading, please let me know. And a MAJOR THANKS to all wonderful stories about Billy and James I've read here. Can't get enough of them!


End file.
